


Babylonian

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash February, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two damn hours after the kiss when Rosa finds Gina's stupid note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylonian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2042053#cmt2042053) "Gina/Rosa, delayed gratification".

Gina grins up at her, looking even more smug than usual. She’s put down the lid of the toilet and is sat back on it like a Bond villain reclining in a huge leather chair, fingers steepled in front of her.

Rosa’s teeth are gritted so hard her jaw is starting to ache.

Gina’s note is crumpled in her pocket, a pink post-it with three different colours of ink scrawling the words: _Babylon, 3.45_. There’s also a series of indecipherable emojis, but Rosa hadn’t even looked at them before she screwed the damn thing up into a ball. Hitchcock had glanced at her curiously, and Rosa had only narrowly avoided shoving the note down his throat.

“What the _hell_ , Gina?” she snarls, fingernails digging into her palms.

Gina only smiles wider, spreading her hands out in front of her like a politician about to give a speech. “I apologise that I had to interrupt our lovemaking, Rosa, but I was called away for an important appointment.”

Rosa’s top lip curls up. “‘ _Lovemaking_ ’? You fingered me for four minutes, then said ‘whoops, gotta run’ and took off!”

Gina gives that weirdly fake laugh of hers that Rosa’s starting to suspect is actually her _real_ laugh. “First of all, I said ‘oopsie, gotta jet’,” she corrects. “Secondly, I had urgent business to attend to, by which I mean an eBay auction for a pair of authentic knock-off pink faux-fur wolf-skin Ugg boots with a glitter heel.”

Un-fucking-believable.

“They’re _limited edition_ ,” Gina explains condescendingly, as if that makes everything more understandable.

Rosa can hear herself breathing through her nose like an angry bull.

“But now I’m ready and willing to get back to it, soooo,” she says happily, clapping her hands together, “let’s get you naked again.”

Rosa is in Gina’s space in the blink of an eye, looming over her, hands slapping against the wall either side of Gina’s head. “How about I tell you to _go fuck yourself_ instead?” she hisses angrily, so close their lips are almost touching.

She has no idea how Gina’s smile can get sharper and yet more serene at the same time. “You want me to go fuck myself?” she murmurs, voice taking on this low and lilting tone. “Because, honestly, I’d be happy to put on a _show_ for you.”

And for all the headaches that come with trying to have a relationship, or whatever the hell this is, with Gina, this is one of those moments that reminds Rosa of why she keeps coming back for more. 

Because she’s been wet since Gina kissed her in the evidence room, since she shoved her hand down beneath Rosa’s fly and pushed two fingers up into her. Pressing hard against her g-spot, and then pulling away with a smirk, shoving a finger into her mouth as she strutted backwards from the room.

Because Rosa’s turned-on and sweating beneath her leather jacket and Gina’s infuriating smiles only make Rosa want to kiss her stupid.

Because just the _thought_ of Gina touching herself, spread across the toilet seat of their secret bathroom and wearing that ridiculous sweater with the crying kitten faces, is making Rosa’s pussy throb.

“Of course, if I _were_ to double-click my mouse for you, that’d mean you have to wait even _longer_ to finish what we started,” Gina says, her breath sugary-sweet against Rosa’s mouth. “Do you think you can wait that long, Rosa?”

She knows _exactly_ what Gina’s doing.

But, shit, Rosa’s still gonna rise to the bait.

“Get your pants off,” she growls, ignoring Gina’s eyes sparkling like they always do when she’s getting her way. “And put your foot up on the sink.”

“Oooh, I love it when you get _demanding_ ,” Gina laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she reaches down for the buttons of her skinny jeans.

She’s right, this _does_ mean Rosa’s gonna have to wait longer to get Gina’s hands back on her. And Gina’ll end up getting off before Rosa does, making the whole thing doubly messed-up. Rosa would have to be crazy to agree to a deal like that.

But she’s with _Gina_ , so that pretty much makes Rosa crazy by default. And if it’s crazy to wait longer, then whatever, so be it - Gina makes it worth it every time.


End file.
